


Cravings

by Minutes_to_Midnight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Lactation, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutes_to_Midnight/pseuds/Minutes_to_Midnight
Summary: It's late, Ingrid tries to sleep but her pregnant body has many needs that keep her from doing so.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 30





	Cravings

A small bump in the dark of night had roused her, with an audible gasp and the sudden opening of her eyes Queen Ingrid of United Fódlan slowly moved herself up, lifted the covers and gently placed her hand on her swollen belly. What time was it? The sun wasn’t up, soft moonlight was the only thing that allowed her to see around the bedroom that she shared with her husband.

“Calm down, calm down, little one… Shhh…” She said in whispers as she softly caressed her stomach, “Your father is here with us, you’re safe, you’re loved…” she continued until the movements eventually subsided, she allowed a sigh to escape her as she thought “There we go, Ingrid, just a couple moons left to go…” 

She laid back down under the bedcovers and closed her eyes in an attempt to return to her dormant state. Time passed slowly, what was probably minutes felt like hours. She opened her eyes for she was now wide awake and probably wouldn’t go back to sleep soon, a shame, she was having a really nice dream too… She looked over to the resting form of her husband with a small smile. Byleth always slept calmly, no turns nor strong movements and barely any snoring, almost as if he ordered himself to sleep and he dutifully filled that mission with the most efficiency.

Perhaps a bit of contact would help her calm down enough to go back to sleep? She moved closer to her husband, snuggling up to him so that she could feel his chest on her back as his arms reflexively enveloped her body. Yes, this was surely what she needed. His warmth, his touch, even his scent stirred some strong feelings within her, these feelings were far from what she needed at the moment, however. “Oh, no…Please, not now…” she let out in a frustrated whisper as she perceived a familiar heat coming from her crotch. It truly was an inconvenience, seeing as it was the middle of the night and the baby was calm for once so she decided she would just will herself to rest like Byleth seemed to always do…

“Ugh, fine.” Ingrid declared after a while, she would just have to take care of it by herself, the goddess knew it wouldn’t be the first time, she would just have to be careful not to wake her husband up. He looked so peaceful and she didn’t want to bother him, he had so many responsibilities as king on top of always worrying for her in her current condition, he deserved a good night’s rest at the very least. 

Slowly, quietly, she released herself from his embrace, lifted the covers once more and proceeded to move her hand under her garments letting out a hiss once she touched a particularly sensitive area, goodness, how could she be so wet already?  
She started rubbing around her slick entrance in circular motions, settling on a rhythm while she wondered what she should fantasize about…

Perhaps her wedding night with Byleth? It almost felt like a dream, like many young girls she had always pictured herself as garland bride, granted, the man she married was very different from who she had imagined all those years ago, but there she was, with flowers decorating her short hair and dressed in white lace while sitting on the bed with her new husband’s head between her thighs, the memory of his eyes closed in focus as his tongue probed her insides and his nose poked around her golden curls coaxed a small moan from her as she kept on touching her lower lips.  
With her free hand she traced the shape of her now pregnant body just as she remembered his own hands did so many nights ago, she never considered herself particularly feminine, especially after cutting her hair and dedicating herself to battle, but as she reached from her baby bump to her fuller breasts she couldn’t help to fill some sense of pride along the mounting pleasures. 

She rubbed a bit faster as she remembered the first time they made love as husband and wife, his weight on her body bringing a surprising feeling of comfort, she found much pleasure in the thoughts of his skin against hers, his tongue exploring her mouth, her nipples rising and rubbing against his chest while she crossed her ankles behind his waist, Byleth letting out grunts between his affirmations of love and joy. They took all night to relish in the glee of newlyweds.

Ingrid lifted herself with some effort and shimmied out of her underwear, exposing her body to the cold of the night before resuming her attempts at quelling the heat that had made itself noticed.  
She thought about the first time she told Byleth of her pregnancy, oh how he couldn’t keep his hand off her… The gasps and moans of pleasure only increased as her fantasies took over her mind. How deeply he kissed her, Fódlan would soon rejoice at the news of the future prince or princess but for one night that happiness was only for the two of them. 

He showed great enthusiasm for their new family by placing his hand on her then flat belly as if looking forward to the changes that were to come with the fruit of their love growing within her, she thought about how he saw her, his beautiful eyes filled with such heat and such hunger but also immense caring, how he had caressed her while they took off their clothes, she smiled as she remembered how he lingered on her small breasts, squeezing them and sucking on them, he was probably imagining how they would grow and fill, coaxing a giggle between Ingrid’s moans as she thought about how much her pregnancy had actually changed her body.

He’d taken her from behind that night, slowly at first until she kindly reminded him that she wasn’t made of glass, he’d grabbed her hips firmly, burrowing himself deep within her and making her scream as if claiming her in some primal, animalistic way.

She pushed a finger into her entrance, struggling to keep quiet as her mind conjured images of the first moment they’d spent together at the Goddess Tower, thinking back on her time as a student, it was obvious she was already developing feelings for her teacher, how she wished she’d acted on them back then, even if it was technically forbidden, the thought made it more exciting.

He would have first given her a soft kiss on her rosy cheeks, but they would soon press their lips together in a not so chaste action that would intensify shortly after, they would then continue with him pinning her against the wall, lifting the skirt of her uniform and lowering her tights so he could access her sex. He would have been gentle as he took her virginity but once she’d gotten used to his size he’d push firmly while carrying her, she imagined him going deeper and harder with each thrust, Ingrid put a second finger inside her as she pictured Byleth spending himself within her depths, if only to avoid any lingering evidence of their secret tryst and giving no thought to the consequences. 

“Hmm… Professor…” “It’s been a while since you last called me that”. Ingrid let out a small yelp as she heard Byleth’s voice, eyes opening and her hands trying to cover herself from the surprise. Ingrid only calmed down after she realized it was only her husband in the dark room with her, “Pro- ahem. Byleth, you scared me, must you always be so quiet?” She asked in mock annoyance. “I didn’t mean to” he responded “You just seemed like you were really enjoying yourself and didn’t want to interrupt.” It was then that Ingrid noticed he had a growing bulge outlining his pants, he had probably been watching her for some time. “It’s alright, I forgive you” she said with a click of her tongue, “Although…” She continued, biting her lip as she spoke in an uncharacteristically seductive tone “there is one thing you can do to make it up to me” her heart raced with anticipation as she looked into her love’s face. 

“Can we… Can we do it? Please, I need you, I feel like I’m on fire”. Byleth gave her a soft kiss on her lips as an answer, “Let’s move to the center of the bed”. That was enough prompting for Ingrid to help him get out of his pants and settle back down with her, she laid on her side, her back against his chest once more, Byleth covered her shoulders with burning kisses before using his hand to trail her now shapely curves all the way to her womanhood, he had started rubbing gently but his wife interrupted him soon after. “Foreplay’s nice, but unnecessary, please just put it in…” she begged with her head turned, her green eyes burning with the strongest feeling of desire. He proceeded to use his hand to lift her leg while Ingrid reached down and guided his length until it was poking at her entrance “Goddess, you’re so hard…. Does the sight of your pregnant wife being all needy for you turn you on this much?” She teased with a small giggle. She couldn’t keep up the act for too long however, as her lover finally pushed into her with a groan “I’m just ready to take care of my queen’s every need” he answered after a couple thrusts that made her moan in delight. Ingrid felt as if she was losing her mind, her fingers were simply no substitute for the real thing and her body seemed to know it.

Ingrid felt the room fill with heat as their bodies began to sweat, she let out multiple sounds of pleasure between exclamations of her husband’s name. As Byleth began settling into a rhythm he moved his free hand from under his wife’s body and placed it firmly on her breast. “By- Byleth! Wait, please wait!” She quickly exclaimed “Hm? Is something wrong?” he asked in concern once he stopped moving “If you squeeze them like that” Ingrid answered, while looking back at him with a clearly embarrassed expression. “It will come out…” “Oh” Byleth responded after a moment of thought “It’s alright, I don’t mind” he said, plainly, as if simply stating fact. Ingrid wanted to complain but the wet, hot lust she’d been trying to satisfy had become too much for her to handle. “Ugh, fine, just be gentle.” Ingrid relented, she wasn’t in the mood to argue and still felt restless, she only hoped no one would notice when it was time for the castle staff to clean. She closed her eyes and gasped once her husband continued pumping in and out of her, pleasure traveling down her spine causing her to curl her toes and grasp the bedsheets. She could feel the warmth of her milk trickling down to her side, which she admitted to herself was kind of arousing and made her feel very womanly. She turned her head looking for another kiss from her lover, smiling into his lips after they had reconnected. “Push in deeper, show me you love me” she begged with short breaths. As her husband complied she tried to focus on the pleasure she was receiving in an effort to reach the peak she had been searching for all night, she could feel her insides tightening around him as if trying to entice him to push further, move faster. Ingrid soon felt herself reaching her climax, breath short and her body covered in sweat. She only needed a little more. “Ingrid…” Byleth groaned “I- I’m going to…” “Come?” Just what she needed “Yes… Do it inside!” She tensed up once she could feel his release within her, the last push her body needed for her to reach her own orgasm, shutting closed her eyes and prompting multiple “I love yous” to escape her until she was breathless. 

They laid in that position for a while neither of them wanting to be the first to move, Ingrid felt Byleth pull out once he started going softer, prompting her to sigh from the feeling of emptiness.  
Ingrid felt really satisfied but now that that particular itch had been scratched another form of need had presented itself. “Byleth, my love?” “Yes, my queen?” he whispered in her ear teasingly, “could you do something else for me?”  
Byleth entered the bedroom with the early morning sun, carrying a plate with a heavily spiced steak that was slathered in honey and served with some veggies. Ingrid felt her mouth water at the smell, she couldn’t help wolfing it down once the food was in her reach. She took a moment to look back at her husband, and felt slight embarrassment once she thought about how she only had the sheets covering her. They probably didn’t do much to hide her figure. “You must have been really hungry” Byleth remarked once he saw her finish her dish. “Ugh, I know. I must be getting so fat…” Ingrid lamented. “You can always go back to training once the baby is born…” he suggested. IShe pondered the thought for just a moment before silently agreeing, she would always be a knight after all, but there were other things she could do in the meantime.  
“My love?" Ingrid broke the comfortable silence they had found themselves in after a while "I just wanted to say, I’m glad we found a way for me to both fulfill my dream and perform my duty…” Byleth only smiled, the simple smile that she always found comfort in, approached the bed to give her a soft kiss on her forehead and caressed her belly softly. “Come downstairs when you’re ready, I have much to do and I want you by my side”  
As sweet as the gesture was Ingrid could only wonder how soon again could they find some more time just for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly an experimental work to try to do some things that I'm not particularly comfortable with writing.  
> Kind of a sequel to another story I did.


End file.
